


Blue Monday

by Shalashasknya (gothboss)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Electrocution, M/M, Medical Kink, Mindbreak, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Torture, Watersports, chubby Kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboss/pseuds/Shalashasknya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being denied more funding for his pricier interrogation techniques, Ocelot decides to give Kaz a hands-on demonstration of some cost effective alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the tags before reading! This one is a bit of a doozy.

"I was told you needed to speak with me."

Ocelot pulled out the rickety little folding chair from in front of the desk and took a seat, kicking his boots up onto Kaz's tidy stack of paperwork. He glanced up at the other man with a smirk and folded his arms behind his head. "Whatever it is, you should probably make it quick. I was in the middle of training some new folks."

Something about his poorly-affected fake Southern accent made Kaz's blood boil. That's not to say his blood didn't boil every time Ocelot so much as opened his mouth, but hearing him actually speak made it much, much worse. Getting boot scuffs all over his reports didn't help, either. 

"Get your feet off my desk! You may think you're a cowboy, but my office isn't a goddamn barn," Kaz spat, waving his remaining hand in a frustrated shooing motion. He glared at Ocelot over his sunglasses and the man obliged, his cocky smirk fading into a sneer. 

"Did you call me in here just to nag me? If that's the case-"

"It's concerning our budget."

Kaz looked over his clipboard and sighed, flipping a few pages before handing it over to Ocelot. "Take a look at these numbers."

Rolling his eyes, Ocelot took the clipboard and scanned over it for a moment before glancing back up at the man behind the desk.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking at here."

"Jesus- The stuff written in red. You're a smart man, Ocelot. I'm sure you can figure this out," Kaz huffed, pinching and massaging the skin on the bridge of his nose. "You're going way over budget and your torture methods are getting to be too expen-"

"Don't call it torture," Ocelot blurted out, putting a hand up to stop him. "It's interrogation. Besides, you've already drastically cut my funding just a few months ago! If you keep cutting it like this, I'm not going to have anything left."

"I could care less about what you call it. What's important here is that you're running the funding dry. This is unacceptable." 

Kaz reached over and took back the clipboard, setting it down on the desk between them. He pointed at something outlined and scribbled out in red, then gave another exasperated sigh. "I understand that this is your 'thing', but we can't keep spending money on your fancy torture gadgets."

There was a painfully uncomfortable silence between the two before Ocelot took in a deep breath and began to speak again. 

"I suppose there's no changing your mind, is there?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Underneath his irritated expression, Kaz was overjoyed with his tiny victory over the other man. He wanted to rub Ocelot's face into the reports like the one time DD pissed all over the nice rug in his office.

"Nope. Sorry."

He really wasn't sorry at all, though. 

Ocelot stared at him with a strange, unreadable expression. His lips drew into a thin line and his eyes narrowed, brows all knit together and forehead wrinkling. 

"I see," he said slowly, standing up in his chair. "Guess I'll be taking my leave, then."

Kaz let out a vague "mmh" sort of sound and went back to sorting his paperwork, watching the man quietly walk out the door to his office. He expected more of a fight, but was instead pleased with the end results. Perhaps it was time they were finally on the same page.

\- - -

Later that evening, Kaz had finally finished his reports for the day. He stood up from his chair and hobbled over to the wall of filing cabinets, pulling each compartment open and rifling through them. 

"This is in the wrong folder and this is past-due," he murmured to himself, sliding apart manilla folders and replacing the papers within. "Not sure how this even got in here. Damn it."

The door to his office opened, knocking him out of his bureaucratic trance. 

"Miller, are you in here?" he heard Ocelot's voice call. The man's face peeked in the doorway before pushing it open completely. "Ah, there you are."

"Can I help you?" Kaz asked dryly, placing a paperclipped stack of papers into one of the manilla folders. He didn't bother to make eye contact. 

"Nobody saw you come down to eat earlier so Boss sent me to check up on you," Ocelot explained. He walked over and set a mug full of dark brown liquid down on his desk. Kaz liked to keep his office a bit chilly, so steam rose above the cup and swirled around. "Figured you were just working real hard so I brought you some coffee. Guess I was right."

"I'm fine. Just busy. Thanks."

Kaz nodded curtly and returned to his work, turning his back on the other man until he heard the jingling of his spurs grow silent and the door shut loudly. 

He made his way over to his desk and leaned on his crutch, reaching forward and picking up the mug with his one hand. It was hot to the touch but not unbearable so he took a sip. Completely black, which was the only way he would take his coffee those days. Cream and sugar were unnecessary. If he wanted sweets he would eat cake, not drink it. 

That and he was gaining a bit more weight than he would have liked to admit.

He took a big gulp and breathed through his nose, letting the hot liquid run down his throat and warm him from the inside out. 

It wasn't until he'd almost finished the cup when everything started to grow dark and he'd remembered the Boss hadn't been on Mother Base for almost a week.

\- - -

Kaz's eyes flew open and he lurched forward, crying out in shock when he found himself strapped down to a dirty cot. His sunglasses slipped to the tip of his nose as he looked around to the best of his ability.

Room 101. 

The sneaky little cat bastard drugged him.

Thick leather belts restrained his torso and a pair of handcuffs locked his wrist to the metal railing of the cot. He inhaled deep to shout but quickly discovered a dull silver ratchet gag had been wedged between his jaws, holding his mouth wide open. Drool oozed out of the corners of his mouth as he let out a pathetic, gargled whine. 

"Did you say something?" he heard Ocelot purr from behind him. The jingle of spurs grew closer and came to a halt before he saw the man's face smile down from his position above. "I couldn't really hear you. Maybe you should try that again?"

Kaz struggled to sit up, but the belts and handcuffs firmly held him down. The leather pressed into his soft skin and a bit of fat spilled over the top. He'd been stripped down to his slacks. Ocelot had even gone so far as to lay the rest of his neatly folded clothes and his prosthetic leg on the ground beside him.

"Damn, you've really let yourself go, Miller." There was genuine surprise in Ocelot's voice as he prodded at the squishy flesh of Kaz's stomach and let out a chuckle. The other man's face burned beet red and he mumbled something incomprehensible from behind the gag. 

"Anyway," Ocelot began, making his way to the side of the cot to squat down to Kaz's eye level. His face stood just an inch away and Kaz could feel his breath hot against his cheek. "Since you've decided to cut off funding for interrogation materials, I'm going to have to dip into my own personal collection. I assumed it was only fair to give you a demonstration before I put it all into practice."

He walked over to the metal table by the mirrors and returned with a small, unlabeled vial and a syringe. 

"Let's start with this," he said, dipping the syringe into the vial and pulling back the plunger. It filled up with a strange green liquid and he flicked the needle. "Are you familiar with the Brazilian Wandering Spider? Surely you had them in Costa Rica, right?"

Kaz bit down on the gag and shook his head.

"Oh. Well, their venom is pretty nasty stuff. Do you know what priapism is?" 

Another shake of the head from Kaz in response. 

"I've got a diluted bit of that venom in this vial here. Mixed it myself. It won't kill you, don't worry. Got the antidote, too."

With that, Ocelot gave a little smirk and stuck the needle into Kaz's arm, injecting the fluid into his bloodstream. There was a horrible itching and burning feeling at the injection site and Kaz couldn't help but tear up.

"It'll take a moment for that to kick in, so in the meantime I'll explain some of these other tools to you. If this is the budget I have to work with, desperate times call for desperate measures."

He went back to the table and brought back a big black duffle bag. Setting it on the ground beside them, he knelt down to rummage through it.

While he searched, Kaz felt an overwhelming heat rush through his body, almost as if boiling water was coursing through his veins. He certainly wasn't aroused, but an erection suddenly began to strain against his slacks.

"Would you look at that!" Ocelot chuckled, standing up with a wax candle in one hand and a lighter in the other. "It's already working! Tell me. How does it feel?"

Kaz could only whimper in response. 

"You don't say, Miller! Moving on. I'm assuming a big chunk of the budget goes to running electricity through here, right?" Ocelot flicked the lighter open and held the candle over the flame, lighting the wick. "Since we can't just make electricity come out of thin air, we'll probably have to take a more classic approach. What did people do before they could harness electricity?"

Kaz's jaws began to ache from being held open by the metal contraption. He groaned as his vision grew clouded. 

"They lit candles." Ocelot finished, holding the burning candle over the other man's doughy chest. Big drips of melted wax splashed against his skin, causing him to yelp out in pain. 

He stared up at him with wide, panicking eyes as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Even his previous captors hadn't been so needlessly humiliating. Ocelot's torture methods were far more personal. 

Another glob of wax cooled against his skin, no doubt leaving a bright red welt behind. Ocelot's cocky expression became one of pure concentration, running his tongue over his lips slowly and furrowing his brow. More than anything, Kaz wanted to spit right into his pretty, flushed face. All he could muster was a groan. 

The only thing more painful than the hot wax being dripped onto his bare chest was the involuntary hardness between his legs.

"Enough of that for now," Ocelot murmured, almost sounding a bit dazed. There was no way on earth the man wasn't deriving an incredible amount of pleasure from that and it made Kaz sick. He squatted down and stashed away the unmelted half of the candle before standing back up empty handed. "How is the venom treating you? Would you say it'd get a good response during an interrogation?"

Ocelot reached down and palmed at Kaz from outside his slacks, giving his cock a hard squeeze before pulling away again.

"I reckon it would," he answered himself, almost thoughtfully. "If it weren't for that gag keeping your yap stretched all open like that, I wonder what you'd say. It probably hurts, doesn't it? Not just your face, of course."

Kaz nodded frantically at him and suddenly felt lightheaded. He leaned his neck back and suddenly felt like his entire head was submerged underwater. All of the world's pressure was being forced into his crotch at that moment.  

"Don't get too dizzy on me. There are still a few other tools I needed to show you before we finish up this demonstration."

Ocelot leaned down and gently pulled Kaz's sunglasses off his face, setting them with his other belongings. He brushed away a few tears with his thumb before bringing it up to his own mouth to taste it. 

"I like to think of it like a chef sampling his pièce de résistance before it goes out of the kitchen," he mused, unbuckling Kaz's belt and pulling his slacks and underwear down to his thighs. Kaz barely had time to react to Ocelot's horrible French pronunciation before he felt a gloved hand close around his shaft, his skin tugging uncomfortably as Ocelot pumped him while completely dry. "Pleasure and pain make for a great combination when it comes to extracting information out of somebody. It's a bit messier and a lot more personal than electrocution and waterboarding, I think."

Kaz winced in pain and looked up at Ocelot, whining through his nose. The other man only gave a quiet little laugh in response before yanking his pants off his legs entirely and readjusting the straps that held him in place. He pushed his thighs open and affixed his remaining leg to the side of the cot before grabbing a long, plastic object from the duffle bag.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain this to you, right?" he asked, nudging Kaz's thighs back apart every time they snapped shut. He turned a dial on the plastic thing before it began to vibrate almost violently. With one hand, he pushed up Kaz's amputated leg and with the other, gently prodded it against his exposed asshole. "These aren't just for ladyfolk. They make pretty good tools for easing out that last bit of intel from someone particularly stubborn."

Without warning, he shoved it into him, causing the other man to wail in response. Kaz squeezed his eyes shut and let out another strangled cry at the unbearable sensation of feeling as though his whole body had been ripped in half at the seams. He could feel himself start to bleed a bit.

"That went in easier than I had expected," Ocelot said, surprised. "What a loose ass you've got there. No lubrication, too. Something or someone must be keeping you nice and stretched out, huh?"

Truth be told, Kaz hadn't been fucked since his days in MSF. He discovered shortly afterwards how a finger or three inside of him expedited that whole masturbation process by quite a bit.

Still, going in dry was incredibly painful.

Holding the vibrator in with one hand, Ocelot spat into the palm of his other hand and returned it to Kaz's cock. It was unnaturally red and shiny, as if he'd been edging for hours as opposed to getting hard just moments ago. He watched in a dazed fear as Ocelot roughly jerked him off, every so often glancing up to meet his gaze. 

Kaz began to pant as the vibrator whirred noisily inside him, letting his eyelids droop as a bizarre combination of blinding pleasure and excruciating pain suddenly washed over him. 

"I barely started touching you and you're already looking like you're gonna blow any second now!" With a huff, Ocelot pulled his hand away, leaving the vibrator in place. "I'm not done just yet. One more tool to go."

He leaned over the bag and pulled out a heavy rectangular object, setting it on the ground to grab a metal rod attached to a long cord.

"Remember what I was saying earlier about electricity?" he asked, clipping the two ends of the cord to the top of whatever the large, brick-shaped thing was on the floor. Kaz's vision was too blurry to easily make it out. "While you can't make it appear out of thin air, you can certainly make it portable. Picana electrica. Are you familiar?"

Kaz could only shake his head slowly, his breathing becoming more and more labored. 

"Well, what I've got beside my foot here is a car battery. Much cheaper than just running wires through the room, I'm sure." Ocelot continued, tapping the rectangle with the tip of his boot. He turned a dial on the rod and a low hum began to emanate from it. "Picana is a personal favorite of mine. Watch this."

Without a warning but with a smile, Ocelot pressed he rod against Kaz's chest, sending an electrical shock coursing through his entire body. His muscles clenched and spasmed violently, crying out as his eyes rolled back into his head.  

"That's the kind of response I like to hear, Miller!" Ocelot cheered, his voice much huskier than before. He was sweating quite heavily and his face had grown flushed. "Here, let's take this off so I can hear you a little better."

He set the rod down and reached forward, unhooking the sides of Kaz's gag and delicately sliding it over his head. Thick strings of drool clung to the metal and oozed down his chin, his jaw sore and his body periodically twitching from the combination of the shock and the vibrator still inside him.

"N-no more," Kaz wheezed, his throat raw. "Please."

"I'm not finished yet," Ocelot said with a shake of his head, picking up the rod again. "And by the looks of it, neither are you."

He pointed with the rod at Kaz's achingly hard cock, holding it just mere centimeters away. Instead of shocking him there, he jabbed him in the chest again, causing the man to scream and lose control of his bladder. 

Ocelot let out a surprised hiss and jumped backwards as Kaz pissed all over himself, his milky white eyes going dull.

He had been completely broken.

"Just look at you," Ocelot purred, turning the dial on the rod again and setting it down by the battery. "Two shocks and you're already incapacitated. How would I be able to get any answers out of you in this state? These tools and methods are too outdated."

Kaz only stared up at him with glassy eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. His face was slick with tears and saliva. The only noise he could muster was a quiet gasp as Ocelot yanked the vibrator out of him. 

"Normally, I'd never do this during an interrogation. You just look awfully good like this, Miller. Can't help myself."

The other man loosened all the straps holding Kaz in place and pulled him forward so his leg hung over the edge of the bottom of the cot, his arm stretched out and still hooked to the top of the frame by the handcuffs. He then unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down to his thighs, hoisting Kaz's leg over his shoulder. 

He made a little grunt and thrust himself into the barely conscious Kaz with almost no resistance. Ocelot bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Kaz's muscles twitch and tighten around him.

"Even after all that, you're still pretty tight," Ocelot panted, his breath running ragged as he began to pound into Kaz's ass. He gripped onto the sides of the other man's soft, squishy waist and tossed his head back, completely losing himself in his motions. 

Having already been on edge from all his previous work, it didn't take long for him to get close.

Kaz lay almost motionless before him, only his body moving in time with Ocelot's hips as well as the rise and fall of his shallow breaths. His face was blank as his head lolled to the side, with the same glazed-over look in his eyes as before. However, due to the venom, his erection continued to press against his own stomach.

"Maybe I should keep you like this," Ocelot went on, recklessly slamming into him with a painfully uneven rhythm. "You're so much nicer to be around."

After a few more thrusts, Ocelot abruptly pulled out and came in thick, gooey ropes all over the man's chest. He leaned back and let Kaz's leg drop down of the side of the cot, wiping the sweat off his own brow with a slick, gloved hand.

"Shit," he hissed. Panting, he took a few seconds to come down from his high and recuperate before pulling his trousers back up and buckling his belt. "You're at least a little more convinced now, aren't you?"

-  -  -

Kaz awoke the next morning face down at his desk with a pounding headache and a flu-like soreness all over. For some reason, he had almost no recollection of the night before- save for Ocelot bringing him a nice cup of coffee.

It was a rather uncharacteristic gesture coming from him, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Maybe they were finally on the same page? 

He heard a knock and his door opening, followed by some jingling spurs.


End file.
